Duck Dodgers & Winx Club: Dodgers Meet the Winx
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: After a series of events, Duck Dodgers has to team up with the Winx Club. However, Dodgers and the Winx don't get along and, to make matters worse, Dodgers doesn't believe in the Winx. Will the two groups get along and will Dodgers believe in the Winx?
1. The Travel To Gardenia

**DUCK DODGERS & WINX CLUB: DODGERS MEET THE WINX CLUB  
><strong>Summary: After a series of events, Duck Dodgers has to team up with the Winx Club on his latest adventure. However, Dodgers and the Winx don't get along, and, to make matters worse, Dodgers doesn't believe in the Winx. Can Cadet and Marvin help Dodgers and the Winx get along and will Duck Dodgers believe in the Winx? Some elements of _Loonatics Unleashed _are featured here, as well as the appearances of Sylth Vester and the Royal Tweetums, although they keep their original _Looney Tunes_ designs.

Looney Tunes and Duck Dodgers (c) WB  
>Winx Club (c) Rainbow S.p.A<p>

**DUCK DODGERS & WINX CLUB Chapter 1: The Epilogue  
><strong>It has been one busy day at Love & Pet. Bloom closed the door after a hectic day of customers around Gardenia. After their shift, the girls were wondering what to do now.

"It has been one busy day today," Bloom said. "Hasn't it, girls?"

"It sure has," Stella said. "I think it's safe to say that Earthlings are beginning to get used to having a lot of magic around them, along with those that aren't the Looney Tunes."

"Indeed," Musa said. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"We could fit in some magic training," Tecna said.

"Yeah, besides, I need to work up my magic skills," Roxy said. "In order to be a Winx girl, I need to master my attack spells."

"Relax, girls, there's plenty of time for studying," Stella said. "After all, the Fairy Hunters haven't been seen in a while. I think we can take a break from that."

Tecna rolled her eyes in response to Stella's comment. Apparently, Stella hasn't been that big on studying some attack spells.

"Stella, they are right," Flora said. "We really should do some more training. After all, we'll never know when the Fairy Hunters might show up again. We certainly want to be ready when they show up to cause some trouble around here."

"Oh, fine," Stella said, pouting like a little kid.

"Come on, maybe afterwards, we can see the boys," Bloom said as she grabbed Stella's arm.

Stella's face lit up, knowing that training actually sounded better!

Meanwhile, in the area of space, Duck Dodgers was asking Sylth Vester if he could go with him to the Earth.

"Sufferin' Succotash, for the last time, Dodgersth, NO, YOU CAN'T GO!" Sylth Vester said to Dodgers for the millionth time that night as he face-palmed himself.

Sometimes, being friends with one of the greatest space heroes to ever live isn't always easy.

"Come on, Sylth Vester, why can't I go with you and the Royal Tweetums to Earth?" Dodgers asked.

"Dodgersth, the only thing you'd try to do isth to try to get every girlsth number down there," Sylth Vester explained.

"And, what's wrong with that?" Dodgers asked.

"You never call them," Sylth Vester said.

Hearing the conversation, The Royal Tweetums turned from helping the Eager Young Space Cadet and Marvin the Martian with their latest mission to talk to Sylth Vester.

"Come on, Sylth Vester, we alweady put all of the space cwooks behind bars," Tweetums said. "It seems like it's going to be a quiet night. Why don't you let Dodgers join us?"

Sylth Vester gave Tweetums an annoyed look as Tweetums just turned around and finished helping the Cadet and Marvin.

"Please, Sylth Vester, have a heart!" Dodger said.

"Oh, all right, Dodgersth," Sylth Vester said. "But, if you try any funny stuff, I'll have you talk to Mr. Dr. I.Q. Hi about your little shenanigansth."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, buster," Dodgers said. "Let's roll, Cadet!"

Sylth Vester gave a smirk, then turned to the Royal Tweetums.

"Tweetumsth, fire up the rocket!" Sylth Vester ordered. "Looksth like we're making our first trip to the city of Gardenia!"


	2. Duck Dodgers Meet the Winx

**DUCK DODGERS & WINX CLUB Chp. 2: Duck Dodgers Meet the Winx  
><strong>Back on Earth, Dodgers' spaceship landed in the city of Gardenia. When Dodgers, Cadet, Marvin, Sylth Vester and the Royal Tweetums walked out of the ship, they saw a brand new world that is somewhat similar to theirs.

"So, this is Gardenia?" Marvin said. "Wow, this planet is so full of life. Isn't that delightful?"

"I got to say, Sylth Vester, this is a pretty good planet," Dodgers said.

Dodgers' phone rang all of a sudden. Dodgers answered it and saw that it was coming from Dr. I.Q. Hi.

"Hello, Dodgers, I see you made it to Gardenia," I.Q. Hi said.

"What did you want us to come down here for, I.Q.?" Dodgers asked. "Were we supposed to find a new fuel for Earthlings around here?"

"Well, no," I.Q. Hi said. "I wanted you to get the help of some girls known as the Winx Club."

"Who are they?" Dodgers asked.

"They're the famous fairy heroes that are well-known around the world," I.Q. Hi explained. "They wanted you to help them with-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you just say they're fairies?"

"Yes, I did."

Dodgers just fell down to the ground, laughing real hard. Sylth Vester just continued to talk to Dr. I.Q. Hi.

"So, what did they need help with?" Sylth Vester asked.

"They wanted some help with a group of bad guys known as the Fairy Hunters," I.Q. continued. "They say that they teamed up with Stoney and Bugsy, Queen Grannicius and Ophiuchus Sam to aid them to destroy the girls."

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylth Vester said. "Don't worry, I.Q., we'll help the Winx girls out with this."

"Thanks, Sylth Vester," I.Q. said. "Good luck on the mission, and tell Dodgers to not try to get all of the girls' numbers while you're there."

"Don't worry, I think he got the message."

I.Q. signed off as Sylth Vester hung up the communicator.

"I wonder where we will find the Winx girls," Sylth Vester said.

"I think I know, Sylth Vester," Tweetums said. "Fowwow me."

Tweetums lead the group to the Winx girls' location. They later found them at Alfea, practicing some new attack spells. The group caught Bloom's eye as they walked up to the window to see who was there.

"Is that Duck Dodgers... of the 24 1/2th Century?" Stella asked in awe.

"Looks like it, Stella," Musa said. "We know you have an obsession with him."

"I do not!" Stella said.

"Yeah, you do, Stella," Layla said. "You used to wish that he was your boyfriend the last time you saw him... which was at least 3 years ago."

Dodgers snickered at that, as Cadet shushed him.

"C-C-Captain Dodgers, we're supposed to be incogn-n-n-n... incogn-n-n-n... on the sly," Cadet said.

"Oh, come on, Cadet," Dodgers said. "It's only once in a lifetime that we get to do a mission like this. Let's just walk inside and introduce the girls to... their hero."

Dodgers freshened himself up as he walked inside. The others groaned as they walked with him, since they knew that Dodgers has been known to pull this kind of thing off for so long (actually, in real life, he is known to be clever, smart, intelligent, competent and fearless in the Looney Tunes universe).

"Ahem, pardon me, ladies, I couldn't help but overhear that you need some help," Dodgers said smoothly.

Upon seeing Duck Dodgers and his team in the flesh, Stella, who was excited, fainted from excitement.

"So, you're the Duck Dodgers that we've heard so much about?" Tecna asked.

"Sure I am," Dodgers said. "I am one of the greatest space heroes that ever lived. Who are you girls?"

"I'm Bloom," Bloom said. "That's Tecna, this is Flora, there's Layla, that's Musa, that's Roxy and the girl that fainted is Stella... who has a secret crush on you."

"Well, I can see that she's a woman of good taste," Dodgers said.

"May I ask who are your friends?" Bloom asked.

"I'm Sylth Vester, and thisth isth the Royal Tweetumsth!" Sylth Vester said.

"Pweased to make your acquaintance," Tweetums said.

"I'm the Eager Young S-S-Space Cadet," Cadet said. "I'm one of Dodgers' teammates."

"And, I'm Marvin the Martian," Marvin said. "So, you girls are the Winx Club?"

"Sure," Bloom said. "How did you know that?"

"We've been called down here to help you girlsth with the Fairy Huntersth," Sylth Vester said.

"Oh, those guys," Bloom said. "Yeah, they seem to have teamed up with the rivals of your universe."

"Could you giwls show us your Winx forms?" Tweetums said. "I'd be dewighted to see it."

"Sure thing," Bloom said as she woke up Stella.

The Winx girls changed into their Enchantix forms, much to the impression of the others. Dodgers, however, wasn't buying it, meaning he doesn't believe that the girls are good fairies.

"What do you think?" Bloom asked.

"I don't believe it," Dodgers said. "I just don't believe in your kind of magic."

The Winx girls were appalled about this. It seems that Duck Dodgers would be a hard guy to please. They were thinking that this was the guy that is going to help them with the Fairy Hunters.


End file.
